


Twisted Wonderland Reacts to Ancient Love

by SaberclawPrime



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Crossover, Fighting, Multi, Nudity, Out of Character, Reaction, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberclawPrime/pseuds/SaberclawPrime
Summary: The crew of Twisted Wonderland are having a normal day when a strange package arrives for Haku, so, they decide to watch it with his friends, how will they react to a tale of heroes, kings, magic, and love?I do NOT own the Fate series or Twisted Wonderland, just my Oc's and story idea.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Idia Shroud, Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola, Enkidu/OC, Epel/Reggie, Floyd/Kamil, Gilgamesh/OC, Jamil/Jade, Leona Kingscholar/Jack Howl, Malleus Draconia & Original Character(s), Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit, Trey Clover/Riddle Rosehearts
Kudos: 15





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> In response to my Challange that I posted on my Lust and Love story, I decided to do my own example.

* * *

**Intro**

* * *

In this story, I will be having the crew from Twisted Wonderland watch my story Ancient Love in anime style POV. 

Because I'm doing it as if they are watching an anime instead of reading I might change a few scenes or add some things to it, but if you guys want to know what Alden and Ekram look like then look at the character profile's on my Ancient Love story to see what they look like.

Or to make things a bit easier, here is what Alden looks like.

His tattoos

And his future armor below.

And for Ekram his looks are below, only with ice blue eyes. He also wears the outfit below minus the hair feathers and metal orbs on his clothing.

His ears and staff below.

And his future royal mage robes.

* * *

Done!


	2. Chapter 1: The Strange Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange message arrives with a package.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter!
> 
> Also, my pairings for this story are Ace/Deuce, Riddle/Trey, Jack/Leona, Azul/Idia, Vil/Rook, Epel/Reggie, Floyd/Kamil, Jamil/Jade, Haku/Malleus. I know their odd but meh!
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series, just my Oc's and story idea!
> 
> Off we go!

_ _

_ Also, for my MC character, I'm making them male and their looks shall be at the top of the chapter. _

* * *

**Chapter 1** : The Strange Package

* * *

**RAMSHACKLE DORM**

"Hey! Watch it Grim!" Ace yelled as he ducked a fireball from Grim as the feline growls at him.

"Give my tuna back! I know you hid it somewhere," Grim said glaring at Ace.

"They are at it again," Deuce said with a sigh as he sat in the lounge of the Ramshackle dorm. ( _The refurbished fixed version_ )

Haku chuckles as he sat beside his friend, his hair in a lazy ponytail as he sat in a white long-sleeved top with blue jeans and black socks. It was Sunday and a lazy day since there was for once no homework but it seems that Grim and Ace were living things up today.

"Make me ya furball!" Ace yelled taking off further into the dorm with Grim hot on his heels.

"Let's hope they don't get hurt or break anything," Haku said as he got up and went to turn the TV on.

"Knock! Knock! Delivery service!" A voice from the front making Deuce and Haku look over only to see a group walk in.

There was Idia standing beside Cater, Riddle, and Azul, Haku blinks before addressing them.

"Hey, guys, what brings you here?" Haku asked as Idia shifts looking a bit uneasy but held out a small package in his arms.

"This was delivered to my dorm by accident, Ortho said I should get some fresh air so I came to give it to you," Idia said as Haku walks over and gently took the item.

It was a large box and heavy too, the address was clearly for the Ramshackle dorm, maybe the post got a bit mixed up? Haku couldn't remember ordering anything though, he still got most of his things from Sam on campus.

"I don't remember ordering anything," Haku said as he moves over to the coffee table and opened it.

"It could have slipped your mind, hm, oh! I tagged along to tell you that I'm going to miss our sleepover tonight, I've got an appointment to be at that cropped up," Cater said making Deuce nod.

"That's fine, your health must come first," Deuce said as Cater waves and left.

"I'm quite curious as to what is in the package," Azul said as he guided Idia over to the sofa and sat down. 

Riddle claimed one of the single chairs in the room, one of the Ramshackle ghosts gave him the regular tea that he had when he visits.

"Huh? What is this?" Haku said making everyone look over as he placed what was in the box onto the table.

On the table were three DVD cases, a piece of paper, 7 books on different myths and legends of different eras, and a letter.

Deuce got up and walked over to check out the items, he leans over and gazed at the books before the DVD cases got his eye. The first DVD case had the cover of a big stone city on the bottom with figures in the sky above the city. One figure had blonde hair and red eyes sitting on a throne, beside him stood a male with long green hair and blue eyes, slightly above them and slightly faded was two males. One with tanned skin and black hair and green eyes wearing a smirk while the other figure had long greenish-brown hair and ice-blue eyes. Above them, all was an ominous figure hidden by shadows.

"Ancient Love? Is this some kind of anime?" Deuce asked picking the first case up.

"I've never heard of an anime with that name, it could be an unreleased one those things can happen," Idia said as Deuce held up the case for him to see.

"There's a letter here, hang on, let me read it," Haku said as he picked up the letter which read 'To Haku Uzumaki' which was his full name.

He opens the letter to show some nice handwriting, it was elegant yet easy to read.

"What does it say?" Riddle asked setting his cup down.

"' _Dear Haku, if you are reading this letter then you may be wondering why this package has been sent to you? Well, for two reasons, one it is entertainment for me and two these 'CD's' will help you and your friends to understand a broader view of magic, I have left you a series of books that will be of help and a list of instructions that you must follow, enjoy! From Z_ ', okay, um, I don't know anyone with a name starting with Z," Haku said putting the letter down.

Riddle got up and walked over with Azul to look at the books, Azul picked up one and opened it to a page on Celtic legends.

"History books with some fascinating myths and tales, I might have to borrow this later," Azul said closing the book and setting it down as Haku picked up the sheet of paper with instructions on it.

"The first instruction says to watch the first of the series Ancient Love Volume one, it has 8 episodes and I have some warnings for some of them," Haku said looking the list over.

"Why don't we watch it together? It could be a treat from all the homework we've done over the past few weeks," Deuce said making Haku nod.

"I'm normally not that interested in anime but it does seem interesting, I'll stay and watch it then," Riddle said as went over and reclaimed his chair.

"As long as I'm not crowded I don't mind watching a new anime with you, Azul and I get this couch," Idia said making Azul chuckle.

"I will stay and make sure things run smoothly," Azul said leaning back on the sofa and letting his boyfriend cuddle him.

"I'll go and get Ace and Grim, they'll annoy us otherwise," Deuce said as he walked off to find the missing pair.

"I'll text the other dorm leaders," Haku said pulling out his phone and started his texting.

After a few minutes, he sent a text to all the dorm leaders, within a couple of moments, during this time Haku set up the TV, Haku received a text from all the dorm leaders letting him know they were on their way.

"The TV is done we just need snacks and drinks," Haku said as a ghost floats over to him.

"Hehehehe, don't worry, your friend is making the two troublemakers take care of that," The ghost said with a chuckle before flying away.

"Looks like Deuce is a step ahead this time," Riddle said as he took out his magic pen and with a quick mutter of a spell some more chairs and another two sofas appear in the room.

"Thanks, Riddle," Haku said getting a nod from the red-head.

5 minutes later the rest of the Dorm leaders arrive, Leona was quick to claim a single chair and get comfy in it while Kalim hopped on the sofa bearing extra food and drinks with an excited grin on his face. Vil got the last single chair as he sat with grace while Malleus walked over greeting his human boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek making Haku blush as they claimed the sofa with Kalim on as Deuce arrived with Ace and Grim carrying snacks and drinks.

"Okay, let's see the first episode is the prolouge, not many warnings for this but the overall rating is 18+, oh, a little note says to expected some partial nudity," Haku said as he folded the instruction sheet and put it in his jean pocket.

"For the first episode? That's rather bold for an anime," Idia said leaning on Azul.

"It will add a bit of spice though," Kalim said he kinda used to seeing people with little clothing on due to his countries hot climate.

"I wonder how it will look," Vil mutters as he leans back in his chair.

"*Yawn* Just put the thing on before I fall asleep," Leona said looking a bit grumpy.

"Well then, before the kitty-cat takes his nap let us play this show," Malleus said summoning the remote to his hand and pressing play while ignoring Leona's glare.

The TV screen came to life as it showed a menu title, it showed the list of episodes each had a label on them. Malleus moved it to the first one that said 'Episode: Prolouge' and hit play. The screen went black before it changes to show a bird flying over land, then music started playing.

(Cue Belong by Yosh from 00:00 to 1:17)

The vocals were impressive as the bird on the screen flew down and over the heads of two males walking through a forest making them look up, the group saw that one male was tanned with black hair and green eyes, the other fair-skinned with ice blue eyes and greenish-brown long hair. 

_Should I dare to wish upon a star?_

The scene changes to show the two males camping under the stars as the fair-skinned male used his magic to help him cook while the other male was doing something in the background.

_Would it be too much to pretend just for once_

It changes to show a grand kingdom of an ancient land, it zooms in to show a man with blonde hair and red eyes and a male with long green hair before it changes once again.

_The sky is the audience, the songs we're singing up_

The next part shows the first two males, now dressed differently, moving through the ancient city smiling and happy.

_I've felt the emptiness_

The next scene showed the blonde male in a dark environment looking down at his hand which held an emerald, a troubled look on his face.

_Fulfilled with consequences of lies_

It shows the green-haired male, he looked sad as he held a strange-looking chain before it vanished from sight.

_A curse for word I've learned to burn_

Then the blonde male shows again only he was snapped from his staring by a hand being placed on his shoulder making him look as the tanned male steps forward looking at the blonde male with a smile.

_A cure to live inside a broken dream that we don't belong_

The green-haired male was snapped from his own daze as the fair-skinned male steps up to his side while placing his hand on the green-haired males head making him look at the male as they both smiled.

It then changes to show the four of them side-by-side standing on a cliffside overlooking an army, the tanned male in golden armor with twin blades, he fair-skinned male holding a staff with an outfit fit for a mage, the green-haired male had on some simple white clothing with a strange necklace and the blonde male had some lower armor on showing off red tattooed skin and muscles.

_Driven by fear, no believing in magic saving us now_

The next scenes were of them battling soldiers and using various powers and skills to take them down.

_'Cause I can't make sense of what goes and what comes around_

It shows the fair-skinned male using magic spells at a rapid pace while bending nature to his will.

_We've all learned to hide amongst ourselves_

It shows the green-haired male summoning chains to fight and using inhuman strength to attack.

_Driven by fear, no believing in magic saving us now_

It shows the blonde male summoning golden portals that shot out different types of weapons at fast speeds, he also used them in battle with impressive strength.

_'Cause I can't make sense of what goes and what comes around_

The last male was showed using various elemental attacks in the shape of weapons and him using the golden blades with deadly skill.

When the last soldier fell the ground shook making the four stumble and look around before it became dark making them look up as an ominous figure floats above them.

_We've all learned to hide amongst ourselves_

The scene ends with the group preparing to fight before charing at the figure as an attack was fired making the screen go white and the music fades.

"Whoa! That was impressive," Deuce said a bit wide-eyed.

"The animation was smooth and the music strangely fitted it," Idia said with a grin.

"Shush! The episode is starting," Haku said making the two shut up.

The screen was still white but there seemed to be a mist quality to it.

**_"Are you both sure you wish to continue?" A voice said echoing._ **

"That's a deep voice," Leona said with a raised eyebrow.

**_A chuckle rang out followed by a voice saying "I do, we've come this far already,"_ **

**_"Yes, it would be a waste to turn back now," A smooth calm voice said._ **

**_"Even if the consequences are high? That you both will face certain doom in the future? And your memories?" The echoey voice asked._ **

"Consequences?" Kalim asked confused.

"I'm wondering that too," Ace said just as confused as to what was going on.

**_"I accept my fate and the price it might cost us, it will be inevitable, but I can still put up a fight and face it head on my own way," He said as the calm voice chuckles._ **

**_"Well said my brother, our mission, and fate are intertwined and so share the same end but we can still face it on our own terms," The calm voice said._ **

"A mission, now it's getting interesting," Leona said with a grin.

"A mission that costs them their memories too," Vil said while liking the sound of the voices

**_"Very well, your minds are set and your conviction is just, you both know your mission?" The echoing voice asked._ **

**_"Yes, change what was never meant to happen," Both voices said together._ **

"Change what was never meant to happen?" The group said together making everyone look at each other.

After a moment of silence Riddle said "Let's never do that again," A mix of "Agreed, you got it!" rang out as they looked back at the screen.

**_"Good but I'm afraid that you both won't remember much of this meeting except in passing dreams, when the time is right you will know what to do," The echoing voice said._ **

" ** _We understand," The two said together as the white light on screen grew brighter._**

**_"Then good luck, my sons," The echoey voice said as the vast whiteness became blinding and he knew no more._ **

"Sons? So the big macho voice is the dad of the two voices? Why would he send them on such a deadly mission?" Ace asked taking a bite out of his snack.

"Maybe the dad is too old?" Haku said not taking his eyes off the screen.

Words appeared on the screen as it showed a vast land with a forest below not far from a big river.

**MID-DAY**

**NEAR THE EUPHRATES RIVER**

It zooms in to show a clearing with a male sleeping on the ground, he had on a simple white long-sleeved top and knee-length brown wool pants.

Suddenly a shadow appeared over the sleeping male.

"Alden, Alden! Wake up!" A smooth voice said making Alden groan and open his eyes.

"So his name is Alden," Malleus said.

"What?" Alden said as he looked around in a sleepy daze, his eyes taking in the forest around them as birds sang above.

"Finally, you're awake," A voice said making Alden sit up and look over at the owner of the voice.

"Oh? Ekram, yeah, I'm awake, morning *Yawn* man that was a nice sleep," Alden said with a yawn as he stretched.

"Oh my, he sort of reminds me of Malleus in a way," Vil said taking in the male on the screen.

"Black hair, green eyes though not the same shade, tall, hm there are some similarities," Riddle said as he summoned the tea from the kitchen and refilled his drink. 

Ekram smiled as he stood leaning on a tree, his pale skin shining in the sunlight that came through the trees. His hair reached just below his shoulders and was a very light brown but with a greenish tinge to it, his body build was lean and that of a swimmer and toned and hidden by his clothing as his ice-blue eyes watched his friend wake up.

"Morning to you too, I've gathered some berries and fruit for us to eat before we get moving again," Ekram said as Alden stood up.

The sunlight showed off his tanned dark skin tone, that combined with his shoulder-length black hair in it's low-ponytail at the base of his skull and emerald green eyes gave him an exotic look. His build was that of a runner with toned muscles.

"What training did they do to get such muscles? Cause I want that program," Leona said now fully awake as he watches the screen.

The screen shows the two eating in a peaceful silence the nature around them seemed to compliment their features as Haku noticed the pointed ears Ekram had, he wondered if Ekram was as human as he appeared to be.

"Thank you that was a lovely morning meal, Ekram," Alden said as he finished and stood up.

"Your welcome, also there is a small lake nearby a wash and nice relaxing rest sounds nice before we start traveling again," Ekram said as he stood up and grabbed his staff, that the group saw was leaning on a tree, as Alden nods standing and picking his travel cloak off the ground where he had been laying.

The scene shifts to show them walking through the forest with Ekram stopping every now and then to pick herbs and some flowers.

When they arrived at the lake Alden walked over and touched the water.

"Nice and warm, Ekram are you going to join me?" Alden asked looking over his shoulder.

"No, I'm going to play my flute and enjoy the sun I might even absorb some nutrients from the ground," Ekram said as he sat down nearby the lake and took a wooden flute from his shirt.

"Absorb nutrients from the ground? What is he? A plant fairy?" Azul asked curiously holding his chin in thought.

"Alright, hm, I could have a little swim as well," Alden said before undressing and placing his clothing on the traveling cloak.

"Wow! Look at those muscles! Wait, are those tattoos?" Grim asked as he moves to sit on Ace's shoulder making the male in question shoot him a glare.

"They suit him, giving him an exotic and elegant edge," Vil said his eyes trailing over Alden's form shamelessly eying up his muscles too.

"Um, he's also naked," Haku said blushing as he remembers the nudity warning. 

Leona didn't seem bothered by this while Malleus was more interested in Alden's markings, Azul had a look in his eyes that spoke trouble while Idia was blushing but had a small grin on his face his Otaku side out in full force as Vil was taking notes about something in a notepad he summoned. Ace and Deuce were trying to get Grim to settle back down again as Riddle was blushing and focusing on his tea as Kalim just watched on like it was normal.

Alden grins before jumping into the water making Ekram chuckle as he began to play a soft melody on his flute while he played small branches grew from around his ankles and dug into the ground, then green veins came to life through the branches as Ekram began to absorb some nutrients from the ground.

"Now I know he's a plant fairy!" Azul said smirking while getting shushed by everyone for being too loud.

The scene then changes it zooms out and moves to the edge of the forest where two people stood, one was the blonde-haired male with red eyes, he gave off an aura that made everyone tense up slightly. He also had on golden armor with his hair being spiked up, beside him was a male with long hip-length green hair and blue eyes, it was hard to tell if he was male or female and his clothing was a simple knee-length white top with whites pants under it but he lacked anything on his feet also around his neck was a strange necklace.

"Hey, they were in the opening! Who are they?" Grim asked making Malleus paused the TV.

"I'm wondering that as well," Riddle asked as Haku pulled the instruction sheet out.

"Hm, there's nothing on the sheet, wait, there are more on the back, ah! A note! It says here that the main characters for Vol 1 are Alden, Ekram, Gilgamesh, and Enkidu, Z said the blonde one is Gilgamesh and green one if Enkidu, huh, that's handy," Haku said putting the sheet away.

"Why do those names sound so familiar?" Idia asked the names tickled at his mind, where has he heard of them before?

"Well, now that we know their names let's get back to watching it," Kalim said grinning as Malleus nods.

"There doesn't seem to be much left of this episode though," Malleus said as he pressed play.

"It is the prolouge after all so it will be short," Azul said as the TV screen zooms in on Gilgamesh and Enkidu.

The group then noticed a few bodies nearby of what looked like bandits.

"Looks like there are no mongrels in this area, humph," Gilgamesh said with a huff as Enkidu chuckled.

"They were a hassle to track down but I must admit they stopped in a lovely area near the Euphrates river," Enkidu said with a small smile as he looked around.

"They sound like complete opposites," Deuce said.

"Even complete opposites can become the best pairing, as they say, opposites attract," Haku said which was true in some cases.

"That Gil guy's eyes kinda remind me of Kalim's eyes only they look more like rubies," Ace said which was kind of true.

"Hey! Your right!" Kalim said smiling.

They watched as Enkidu stopped looking around the area and turned to Gilgamesh about to say something when he paused, a faint noise was heard, music.

"What is that?" Enkidu asked himself before looking around.

"What is what?" Gilgamesh asked looking at Enkidu who did not respond.

The group then heard Enkidu's thoughts.

 _'That noise, I feel like I have to follow it_ ' Enkidu thought before his eyes landed on the nearby forest.

"Hey!" Gilgamesh yelled as Enkidu took off into a run, Gilgamesh quickly gave chase.

Gilgamesh followed Enkidu into the forest where he too began to hear the sound of the melody that Enkidu heard, they followed the noise until they reached where it was the loudest.

"It is a beautiful melody, hm," Vil said taking in the music.

"It's coming from over here," Enkidu said as he knelt down beside a tree and hidden by bushes.

He moved and looked through the bushes and gasped.

"Why are you hiding?" Gilgamesh asked as he knelt down only to see his friend's shocked face and looked forward himself and felt his eyes widen slightly at what he saw.

On the screen, it shows Ekram playing his flute with his legs still covered in roots and branches absorbing stuff. 

"What the," Gilgamesh said only to be cut off as the group saw Alden break the surface of the lake.

"Ah! Much better," Alden said swimming over to the edge.

"Done with your wash Alden?" Ekram asked looking at the other male.

"Yes, Ekram, but I'm gonna relax in the water for a moment its nice on my muscles," Alden said with a grin.

"Okay, don't be too long otherwise you might shrivel up," Ekram said with a chuckle making Alden huff.

"I know, oh, can you play the song that I like?" Alden asked making his friend nod as he held up his flute again.

"Who are these two? They give off a strange aura," Enkidu asked as Ekram began to play a song.

The song was gentle yet majestic, almost magical, it made everyone relax as Grim yawns the music almost sending him to sleep if not for Ace poking him making Grim snap awake with a small yell which snapped everyone else from their daze even Leona who almost fell asleep himself.

"As stunning as always," Alden said as he grunts before climbing out of the water making some of the people in the room blush again.

It shifts to Gilgamesh as his eyes widen slightly at seeing the black tattoos.

' _Those markings!_ ' Gilgamesh thought.

"Wait, why did he call them markings? They are tattoos," Kalim asked confused.

"Hm, if it is in Ancient times like the title said then back then they did not have tattoos, some markings were made of ink or other colorings that later evolved into tattoos," Azul said making Malleus hum.

"Interesting, I wonder what you would look like with 'markings' Haku," Malleus said making Haku blush.

"Oh, I see!" Kalim said happily that his question was answered.

On the screen, they watched as Ekram looked over at the bushes Gilgamesh and Enkidu were behind.

He gave a small smile and said "You two can come out now," 

This made Alden look over after putting his lower clothing on, it made Riddle, Haku, and a few others relax now that the male was properly covered.

The group watched as Alden's markings turned red and then to their shock blades of pure fire appeared in his hands as he moved into a stance ready to attack.

"Wait, we mean no harm," Enkidu said as he and Gilgamesh stood up revealing themselves.

Alden narrowed his eyes at them before relaxing slightly as they walked into the clearing, Ekram put his flute away and stood up the roots and branches detaching and falling to the ground as he moved to stand by Alden.

The screen zooms out to show the four of them in the clearing as it fades to black, then it changes to show a void of darkness as a glowing green orb appears.

" _A lesser Uridimmu? Unusual to see one so far out here,_ " The voice of Ekram was heard with an echo to it.

"This must be a preview of the next episode," Ace said with a grin.

" _You don't look to be related,_ " The voice of Enkidu said sounding confused as the orb changed to dark green.

" _What did you just call me mongrel!_ " Gilgamesh's voice was heard yelling as the orb turns golden.

"Oh, he sounds mad, I wonder what happened," Riddle asked looking on with curiosity.

" _Eh? The king of Uruk?_ " Alden's voice was heard you could almost hear the smirk in his voice as the orb shifts through colors.

The screen then moved to the credits as Idia scared everyone by yelling making everyone look at him.

"I knew I heard those names from somewhere!" Idia yelled even Azul was startled by his boyfriends yelling.

"What the hell? Why are you yelling?" Leona asked rubbing his ears with a growl.

"Gilgamesh is the king of Uruk, he's also the first hero in written history!" Idia yelled before Azul tugged at his hair making him yelp and calm down.

"The first hero? The guy in gold?" Kalim asked getting a nod.

"He's also a demi-god but 2/3 god and 1/3 human, also Enkidu is the only being he classes as a friend since they equal power-wise and strength plus Enkidu is a being made of clay," Idia said racking his brain for what he remembers.

"That does sound familiar now that you mention it," Malleus said as Haku nods.

"Ah, I can't remember much more than that," Idia said pouting as Vil spoke up.

"Maybe if we watch more then you will remember something else?" Vil said making Grim nod.

"Yeah! It was just getting interesting! Hurry and put the next one on! I wanna see them fight," Grim said grinning as Haku shook his head.

Malleus looked at the screen as it returned to the menu letting him move it down to the next episode titled 'Episode 1: Meetings' he hit play making the screen go black.

* * *

_ Done!  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though this is my first time trying a reaction story I think I did pretty well. It was hard to do though, never thought trying to change my story into something that would seem Anime-like would give me a minor headache.
> 
> I might try and do a Death Battle reaction story, hm, who will be the ones to react? Anyway, I hope this inspires others.
> 
> In the next chapter, the TW crew react to the meeting of these four souls.
> 
> Until then, Ja Ne!


	3. Not a chapter!

Hey, everyone, now. This is sudden but I've decided to discontinue this story, and I'm sorry but I've tried to continue writing it but I just can't get the drive or the inspiration to keep going.

I won't take this down though, it's still here as an example if people want to do a reaction story with anyone of my own stories but, meh, whatever works.

So, don't expect any more updates for this story.

And sorry once again, if anyone here liked this story then double apologies but I'm not going to ruin a story when I don't have the drive to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, onto the story!


End file.
